Snowfall at heart
by rustjacque12
Summary: Un trozo de papel que significa todo, y una falsa esperanza entre dos personas...porque el invierno no terminara después de todo. Femslash. Participando en el reto: ¡The Victorious Christmas Challenge!
1. Chapter 1

_¡The Victorious Christmas Challenge!_

**Disclaimer: Este fanfic es sin fines lucrativos, la serie Victorious es propiedad de sus respectivos escritores y de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>El motor se escucha a lo lejos, el cristal se empaña debido a mis respiraciones cálidas; está helando pues ya estamos en invierno, recargo mi frente en la ventana del copiloto ignorando el tráfico de todos los días; sumergida en la música que seguro se escucha fuera de mis auriculares.<p>

De soslayo miro a mi padre que permanece como estatua al volante con esa expresión inhumana de seriedad total… justo como la mía; dicen que nos parecemos mucho y yo nunca he sabido de dónde sacan aquella idea.

Está bien, ambos somos témpanos de hielo para tratar a las personas; pero el suele ser un cara de orto todo el tiempo; yo al menos suelo sonreír de vez en cuando para no olvidar esa facción.

Dejó de verlo porque ahora es él quien me mira detenidamente; nunca sé que piensa y no quiero divagar en ello por lo que paso mi vista al retrovisor y me doy cuenta de lo rojo de mis mejillas.

Estúpida genética que me hizo heredar lo pálido de la piel de mis padres; no puedo salir por ahí un día nevado porque mi cara se pone como tomate. El trafico comienza a disiparse cuando al fin llegó a mi destino y lo primero que hago es salir aprisa del vehículo, ni siquiera un adiós o un buena suerte de mi padre; no los necesito cierro la puerta tras de mí y ya ni volteo a mirarle, solo escuchó el sonido de las ruedas continuar su camino.

Afuera en la calle todo es blanco y nieva despacio mis botas se hunden a cada paso, el frío cala mis guantes y me hace doler las manos por lo que prefiero ocultarlas en los bolsillos del enorme y abultado abrigo negro que llevo puesto; curiosamente en uno de ellos siento una bola de papel.

Cuando la tengo en mis manos la extiendo intentando descifrar los garabatos que se leen entre las arrugas, sonrió aunque duele por el frío de estirar mis mejillas; aquel papel que escribí hace tan solo tres días… tres estúpidos días que no puedo volver atrás.

Leo las escasas letras que se encuentran ahí escritas… borrones simples y directos que nunca debí haber redactado.

_Esta navidad, yo quiero darte algo que pocas veces logran darte. _

_Un regalo perfecto_

_Yo quiero serlo_

_Y creo que tú quieres, como todos, "ese algo perfecto" a tú lado_

_Y yo Jade West… también quiero encontrarlo_

_Te quiero como mi regalo perfecto…_

_Si seguramente estarás leyendo esta última línea con una cara de asombro y vamos, ¿quién no? Me gustaría que esta carta lo fuera todo, que solo tuviera que dártela y me perdonaras por todas esas bromas y daños que no tenía por qué haberte hecho. Supongo que no sé cómo demostrar mis sentimientos, y en el fondo sigo siendo una torpe niña malcriada; que jala de la coleta de la chica que le gusta solamente para llamar su atención. _

_Me pregunto si abras dejado de leer esto, quizás ya nunca vuelvas a mirarme de la misma manera, descuida lo entenderé, tan solo no quería quedarme con las ganas de decirlo… Victoria Vega la chica que llamó completamente mi atención desde el primer día que nos vimos; he estado confundida durante un largo periodo de tiempo pero qué más da, si la vida ya es difícil en esta tierra, ahora sumémosle el hecho de amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, los problemas, los miedos, las dudas, todo lo malo se te viene encima hasta que te encuentras con sus ojos y te abrigas en su aroma. Me haces sentir segura…_

_Quizás es por eso que adoraba retarte con la mirada; claramente puedo ver porque no podía alejarme de esa necesidad constante de ser parte de tu vida, aunque fuera de la peor manera posible._

_He estado enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo y quiero que lo sepas._

_No esperes una declaración un tanto más congruente, ya que mi mente está hecha un desastre nunca había escrito algo "romántico" para Beck, creo que él está más hecho para estas cosas que yo, es por eso que me dejo; de algún modo creo que sería diferente contigo porque tengo esa estúpida necesidad, Vega… ESA ESTÚPIDA NECESIDAD DE VERTE SONREIR…_

_Solo quiero una respuesta, pues no aceptare que ignores lo que dice esta extraña nota, acepta esta estúpida confesión de tu alguien incondicional._

Doble el papel de forma torpe intentando no arrugarlo más de lo que ya estaba, mis piernas temblaban como nunca ahora que estaba parada frente a la puerta de Vega.

Toque y al instante me abrió Trina, su sonrisa anormal se extinguió al verme y llamó a su hermana menor.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí solo deje la nota y me marcha sin decir nada; mi garganta estaba anudada no era capaz de dar la cara y eso me hacía sentir cobarde y desprotegida; todo lo que pasara de ahora en adelante definitivamente cambiaria mi vida y no esperaba que fuera a mejorar.

La nieve comenzó a caer en mayor cantidad y escuche los pasos de alguien tras de mí.

–Jade que significa esto –grita detrás de mí, pero yo la ignoro y sigo caminando.

–Jade te estoy hablando. –Vuelve a gritar.

La nieve sobre mis hombros comienza a ser demasiada y mi abrigo parece de dálmata, mis piernas ceden y me quedo parada.

–Jade… yo no sé qué decir –musita, y sé que no hay nada que decir… pues hace tan solo tres días…

–Sabes que comencé a salir con Cat –explica con suavidad…

Y esa espina permanece ahí… justo en el centro del corazón que creía me hacía falta.

La miro y solo niego con la cabeza.

–No es reciente… y lo sé, solo que fui muy cobarde –concluyó volviendo a alejarme.

Mi mejor amiga y la ahora novia de la mujer que amo; se acerca a nosotras.

–¿Por qué están afuera? La nieve es demasiada, vuelvan antes de que se conviertan en paletas de hielo –se ríe desconociendo lo que pasa.

Yo no regresó, continuo mi caminar cada vez más costoso, no importa si la nieve me traga… en realidad ya no importa nada; pues incluso después del invierno todo continuara helando…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:<strong>_ Tenía pegada esta idea para un fic largo de otra pareja pero se ha cruzado la oportunidad de adaptarlo para el reto de VCC, si ódienme todo lo que deseen xD lo recompensare escribiendo un Jori nuevo pronto. Quizás actualice esta historia con el siguiente tema, no lo se pídanlo en reviews, o todo quedara a la imaginación.

Reto: El regalo perfecto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece el uso de estos fics es sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

><p>Levanto mi mirada al cielo notando que la nieve cae incesante sobre mí; parezco un copo de nieve y siento que deberían sepultarme estos montones blancos alrededor mío, camino intentando que mis piernas respondan pues estoy exhausta, llevo horas alejándome de la casa de Victoria aquella chica de la que estoy terriblemente enamorada, y que ahora es novia de mi mejor amiga.<p>

Tropiezo y voy directo al suelo estampando dolorosamente el rostro contra la gélida nieve, una persona que no había notado corre en mi auxilio ayudándome a volver a estar de pie, es un chico de aspecto despreocupado, distingo el aliento alcohólico cada que abre su boca y estoy asqueada; por su falsa caballerosidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien preciosa? ¿Vienes a la fiesta?

Su voz me aturde, en realidad no quiero escuchar a nadie pero tampoco creo que seguir vagando por la nieve y lamentándome sea de mucha ayuda; por lo que solo lo ignoro e ingreso a la casa en la que parece haber una de esas fiestas pre-navideñas.

Nada puede ser más falso en estas cosas que el sentimiento de "amistad" y "cariño" que todos dicen sentir estos días, y es que yo siempre me lo he preguntado ¿Es verdad que la navidad irradia amor y alegría? Mis recuerdos navideños junto a mi familia son escasos, mi padre solía estar incluso en estas épocas trabajando como esclavo y por otro lado mi madre prefería estar con alguno de sus amantes que con sus hijos; mi hermano era el único que estaba a mi lado, pero era tan pequeño para entender el vacío que sentía en ese momento, estaba sola y perdida justo como este día.

Una chica y sus amigos susurran a mis espaldas la terrible apariencia que llevo, de pronto me miro al espejo y noto que quizás merezco ser juzgada por él; mi abrigo negro es casi blanco al igual que mi cabello, mis mejillas son tan rojas que los jitomates quedan claros a comparación mía, con lentitud me despojo de las prendas guardándolas en el armario donde todos parecían meter sus cosas y trato de quitar el exceso de nieve de mi cabeza supongo que el color de mis mejillas bajará estando ahora en un sitio tan infestado de ebrios y música horripilante; no, para nada este lugar podría calmarme, yo siempre he detestado estar rodeada de idiotas y es curioso porque de hecho yo me siento una gran idiota este día.

Alguien coloca su mano sobre mi hombro e intenta voltearme, al principio estoy segura que le pegaré un duro golpe al rostro por acercarse tanto, pero me relajo en cuanto reconozco esos ojos color chocolate.

—¿Por qué no estás en casa de Tori?

Lo noto extraño, menciona a su mejor amiga con cierta amargura en su voz y sus ojos tienen unas terribles ojeras, le acaricio la mejilla porque en el fondo sé perfectamente que conoce la respuesta y yo entiendo lo destruido que debe sentirse él también.

André estaba enamorado de Cat, seguramente lo sigue estando; el me lo había confesado meses antes de que salieran y cuando ellas lo dijeron abiertamente, no fui la única en parecer distraída y alejarse de forma repentina de nuestros habituales amigos, Beck no decía nada; habíamos terminado como siempre de forma amarga y parecía molesto por que yo no apoyaba a Cat con Tori… si supiera que por primera vez en mi vida me sentí derrotada e inútil para enfrentarme a la situación; nació un odio por aquella que había sido mi mejor amiga por tanto tiempo, un deseo de arrebatarle la felicidad y comencé a desconocerme, siempre me he considerado mala con aquellos que desconozco porque ganar mi confianza es algo de mucho esfuerzo; pero Cat… solo había tenido más valor que yo y la odiaba por aceptarse tal y como es sin prejuicios, porque era eso mismo lo que me había detenido a declarar mis sentimientos, un miedo al rechazo y el que dirán… cómo pude ser tan torpe y dejarme vencer por esas debilidades tan inusuales en mí.

El amor es detestable, solo terminas con llagas en el corazón que no se pueden arreglar con medicamentos o reposo, vuelvo en mí y noto que André limpia las lágrimas que yo había guardado y ahora bajaban por mi mejilla de forma lenta.

¿Por qué las personas tienen que sentir recelo por la felicidad de otros? Ser humano y tener corazón apesta; si en realidad fuera tan fría como aparento no tendría que esconder todos mis miedos en esa mascara de mezquindad.

—No tengo que hacer nada en casa de Vega, tú también estas aquí y no con ellos, lo ves todo es perfecto en navidad, así que todo es alegría y felicidad

Mentí entre lágrimas, no tenía intenciones de sonar sensata, solo quería liberar todo esa amargura de mi pecho.

—Te enamoraste de Tori… —Suelta y quiero abofetearlo con mucha fuerza porque duele, duele mucho esa verdad.

—Y tú de Cat.

Me río sin quererlo, sintiéndome acompañada en la pena de algún modo.

André me lleva al segundo piso al notar muchas miradas sobre nosotros, claro que no es común ver a una chica llorando de la nada mientras charla con un amigo.

Cuando llegamos paramos en el marco de la puerta y él me toma de los hombros de forma brusca, mirándome directo a los ojos como si estuviera rogando algo con ellos, me siento mareada el color de sus ojos es tan similar al de Vega, que solo bajo la mirada.

—Jade, porque no se lo dijiste antes, no tienes idea de lo que ella sentía por ti.

Me reclama con dolor y yo solo puedo quedar atónita, el aire se va y me siento débil de las piernas quiero desplomarme y llorar.

—¿Le gustaba?

—Te amaba, estuvo realmente enamorada de ti, intento todo por estar siempre a tu lado, pero tú solo la alejabas… Jade… Tori se cansó de esperar una señal…

Siento que quiere golpearme, pues me aprieta demasiado fuerte los hombros, debe sentir que fue mi error.

Si hubiera dicho algo antes…

Lo miro con culpa pues es lo único que puedo externar, comienza a derramar lágrimas de impotencia y me libera de la presión de sus manos; está por salir corriendo, lo presiento, él quiere alejarse de todo tanto como yo…

Solo él puede sentir el corazón destrozado y ese deseo… tan amargo de separalas… elevó mi rostro, no quiero retenerlo, aunque deseo la compañía de alguien de eso que creía extinto… un amigo; y ahí esta esa extraña tradición colocada justo en el marco y que más da si lo hago…

Tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo jalo con fuerza hacia mí, sus labios tiene un ligero sabor a vino, seguro estuvo bebiendo; pronto siento sus brazos apresarme y, en su insistencia, profundiza aquel arrebato.

¿Es esto lo que significa estar despechado?

Me arrastra dentro de la habitación y cerramos la puerta tras nuestras espaldas… es solo consuelo, no lo sé, ya nada importa.

Estamos sobre la cama y siento su respiración en mi cuello; su excitación me inhibe, pero para de inmediato; se queda mirándome a los ojos y puedo ver la tristeza en ellos.

—Lo lamento.

Susurra y solo me abraza, y estoy de acuerdo… no necesito un amante, no quiero hacer aquello, solo fue un arrebato; no quería que se fuera.

Permanecemos aferrados, el uno a otro, en aquella habitación, sin decir nada ni hacer algo más que ese cálido abrazo; yo solo veo la nieve caer por la ventana.

Y sentir a la vez mi corazón más frío.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Un poco de Jandre en este capítulo, porque decidí hacer todos los temas del VCC; los iré subiendo conforme pueda :D espero que les agrade cómo va la historia, un saludo y por favor dejen reviews para saber que les está agradando o en su defecto para ver que puedo mejorar.

_**Tema: Muérdago.**_

_**Pareja: Jandre leve :B**_

**Liz West Vega****: **gracias por tu review me anime a continuarlo, y si Jade está pasando un trago amargo pero ya sabrá como arreglarlo plz es sexi mami Jade, xD bueno yo considero que estos retos los hago un día de inspiración nose quizás pude haberlo terminado en un funeral pero estaba de buen humor para no hacer eso; sin embargo xD me ha dado por escribir mucho Hurt&confort .

**LittleRock17****: **Calma…JANDREEE xDDD y próximamente Jori, no se estoy corta venas xD quizás por eso, planeo escribirlos todos incluso si se me pasa el tiempo de los retos ;D

**MookieRoo****: **Madre muchísimas gracias por ser mi beta teste y ayudarme a mejorar cada día porque tus consejos son los que normalmente me ayudan a dejar pulido el fic :D XD lo de cara de orto si es realmente inspirado en Jime porque recordé que ella lo decía mucho, las cosas que pueden suceder en la vida es que no tenemos bien definido nuestro amor por alguien y que con un simple desliz todo puede suceder.

**nunzio Guerrero****: **Me ha estado dando por escribir en H&C me gusta que las historias sean más como la vida real, ya estoy leyendo tu historia :D y muchas gracias por tus review en Whispering. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**sakuritasan****: **El próximo será Jori, xD porque todavía quería escribir esto en muérdago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>Han pasado seis días después de haberle entregado mi confesión a Tori, las vacaciones comenzaron y decidí alejarme completamente de aquellos que tuvieran algo que ver con Hollywood Arts; quizás fue impulsivo pero quería olvidar. Sin embargo permanecí con André cerca.<p>

Él estaba volviéndose muy amable y me pidió disculpas por culparme, sabía que había sido tan cobarde en confesar sus sentimientos como yo.

Faltaban pocos días para navidad y habíamos quedado para salir algún bar; su abuela no era de celebrar ese tipo de fiestas y yo no quería pasarla rodeada de caras largas porque seguramente mi padre no asistiría a la cena.

Decidida a no pasar todos los días libres encerrada; tome mis botas y una chamarra pues las nevadas estaban presentes. Salí con dirección al centro comercial pues ahí había un lindo y acogedor local de café; tome las llaves de mi padre y me lleve su coche, por suerte ya estaba de viaje.

Tarde alrededor de unos quince minutos en llegar, para mi mala suerte el centro estaba infestado de niños y familias; sí, que tradicional es llenar de regalos a los mocosos y comprarnos lujos con el "pretexto" de que hay que aportar algo nuevo en estas fechas… Boberías.

Una persona tropieza justo a mi lado, y cae al suelo; por supuesto que iba a caer semejantes bolsas de adornos y cajas con esferas, por suerte para ella ninguna se había estrellado.

—Déjame ayudarte. — le pido levantando algunas cajas, y adornos.

La chica levanta el rostro y yo quiero lanzar los adornos y salir corriendo.

—¿Jade, hum… yo… gracias? — titubea de forma torpe y me mira suplicante, se levanta de forma torpe arreglando un poco su pantalón; le entrego la caja con brusquedad y me dispongo a alejarme con prisa.

—No, Jade espera por favor…— suplica siguiéndome, nuevamente escucho el sonido de un estruendoso golpe, giro sobre mis pasos aterrada; la ayudaría… siempre la ayudaría si me necesita para levantarse.

—Tori, deja de ser tan torpe. — le ruego con media sonrisa, es forzada y parece notarlo; le vuelvo ayudar pero esta vez me quedo a su lado mientras levanta los demás objetos.

—Vas a irte de nuevo… — susurra dolida; yo solo niego con la cabeza y siento el corazón torpemente enloquecido, su preocupación me conmueve.

—¿Para qué es todo esto?

Ella me mira pensando en la respuesta, como si no quisiera darla y solo muerde su labio; yo ya sospecho.

—Cat… quería armar un árbol conmigo. — dice por lo bajo, mis brazos y piernas tiemblan; quizás sea yo la que se derrumbe en el piso ahora y haga un terrible berrinche como cuando era pequeña y rogaba porque me dieran un juguete de navidad… ahora la quiero a ella… y Santa no me la puede dar.

—Entiendo. Entonces ¿a dónde toca llevar estas cosas? —cuestiono sin más, sorprendiéndola por actuar de forma amable.

—Jade… Cat… ahora es…— está por explicar cuando niego con temor y la interrumpo.

—Por favor no digas nada, te estoy ayudando por cortesía… solo… solo olvida todo. — interrumpí con amargura, ella me miro alterada y estuvo cabizbaja hasta llegar a mi auto, pues al parecer el árbol seria colocado en la casa de los Vega.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? — cuestiona rompiendo el silencio que habita de forma terrible en el auto, y yo se lo agradezco aunque no tengo idea de que responder…

Porque te amo… eso es lo que quiero decir, pero mi boca es realmente estúpida.

—Eres mi amiga. — digo sin más, de soslayo miro que sonríe, y un escalofrió recorre mi cuello… quiero besarla.

No volvimos a cruzar palabras hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

¿No podía estar más jodida?... Mi suerte es un dilema, pues al llegar a casa de Tori, me explico que estaba sola; Trina y sus padres habían ido de visita a ver a su abuela en México y ella por su parte se sentía indispuesta para hacer tal viaje, por lo que había pedido que la dejaran pasar navidad… sola… Claro ¿y Cat no era alguien? Demonios… La idea de que ellas pudieran, "hacer algo" solas me daba dolor de cabeza y me ponía de malas.

—Bueno el árbol está en la cochera. Iré por él, tú ve sacando los adornos. — me indicó muy tranquila, yo mire la caja confundida luego cuando estaba por ir a su cochera la tome de prisa por la muñeca.

—Creí que el árbol lo adornarían tú y Cat. — ella suelta un enorme suspiro, y toma mi otra mano como si no me quisiera

—Cat me termino…

Siento que el aire es más ligero, y mi cuerpo ya no se siente parte de este mundo; me libero de su agarre y sabiendo que no tiene a nadie que pueda evitar que hagan lo que mis instintos más impulsivos me dictan.

Estoy abrazándola, como nunca antes había abrazado a nadie pues yo detesto ese simple gesto; tengo miedo a estar soñando y que se desaparezca de mis manos.

—¿Por qué demonios te dejo ir? ¿Estás hablando en serio? — cuestiono con cierta rabia, pase los peores momentos esos días en los que estuvo con ella.

También me abraza y susurra cerca de mi oreja.

—Leyó la carta…y ese mismo día se puso a llorar, se sentía muy mal; yo le habida mencionado un secreto antes de comenzar a salir… Ella solo quería hacer "su buena acción" del año. — explico, y estaba segura de saber el secreto.

Me separo un poco y la miro, sus ojos están rojos; parece querer romper en llanto, no quiero verla triste así que la beso con necesidad y deseo, liberando al fin toda esa desesperación por saborear sus labios y hacerlos míos.

—Te amo… — es lo único que puedo escuchar una vez nos separamos por la falta de aire.

—Yo también, no tienes idea de cuánto te he amado.

Me pego a su boca nuevamente, y ella corresponde. Ambas habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo y he hecho cosas impulsivas y torpes; pero ahí estaba ese momento esa necesidad, y el deseo de tenernos la una a la otra.

—¿Cat estará bien? — cuestionó con cierta consternación pues desconocía si ellas estaban bien del todo y ella seguía siendo mi amiga.

—Si nosotras somos felices ella es feliz, ya sabes cómo es Cat; yo solo no sabía cómo ir tras de ti… Tenía miedo de que estamparas tu puño contra mi cara. — explicó con vergüenza y yo solamente volví a besarla con ternura.

—¿Me ayudas con el árbol ahora?

Pregunta con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoro, asiento y creo las nevadas no dejaran mi corazón más frio; pues tengo a alguien para volverlo cálido.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Hola lectores de ff, muchas gracias por seguirme con esta historia xD que pretendía ser solo un One-shot, bueno quiero dejar en claro que aun faltan capítulos porque si quiero cumplir todos los temas; pues quienes organizaron este reto son amigas mías muy cercanas, y les haré el honor xD de completar los "temas".<em>

_Espero hayan disfrutado 3 un saludo_

_Gracias por los review :D saben que adoro que me digan si les gusto o no, también pueden dejar cualquier consejo para que me ayuden a mejorar._

_Nos leemos aunque no se si pronto; ya que debido a un problema que sucedió hoy voy a estar algo distraída y ocupada con una "posible mudanza"._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>Andre me seguía con pasos torpes mirando con cierta molestia la fachada de aquella casa.<p>

Convencerlo de asistir fue toda una odisea, pero últimamente pasábamos más tiempo juntos y confió en mí cuando dije que la cena de navidad seria en casa de Tori.

—Vamos Jade, ¿estas segura de esto? Creí que no ibas a volver nunca por esta casa. —Se quejaba molestándome ya de tantos reclamos, me aferre a su brazo para caminar a la puerta y tocar el timbre.

—Los planes cambiaron, además recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Intentaba relajarlo pero cada vez parecía más incómodo, solo esperaba que no saliera corriendo al ver quienes estarían en la cena.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un elegante Beck con un curioso gorrito navideño, nos miró algo extrañado y con curiosidad nos dejó pasar.

—Tranquilo Beck, la de la idea de la fiesta he sido yo; prometemos no arruinar la velada. —Andre fue el que ahora me miraba con mala espina, Beck solo reía quizás Vega abrió la boca antes de lo planeado esa chica no puede estar un segundo guardando un secreto.

—Confió en ti, pero de él no me fío —confesó el canadiense, Andre se tensó y me miro suplicante, claro que se quería marchar pero no podía permitirlo.

—Basta Beck tus amenazas son insignificantes cuando Andre me tiene de su lado, por favor ve a servir ponche o algo útil —me burlaba un tanto harta de su actitud.

—¡Jade, Andre!

Nos llamaba con emoción mi ahora hermosa novia abalanzándose en un abrazo para ambos, si, quizás nadie lo sabía aun; decisión que habíamos tomado por su reciente ruptura con la pequeña pelirroja.

—Tori…

Susurró con tristeza su mejor amigo, yo intenté alejarme, sabía que tenían cosas que arreglar, caminé en dirección a la cocina encontrando a Beck mientras charlaba con Cat, la incertidumbre de por fin cruzar palabras con ella estaba presenten en mi pecho.

—Cat, ¿cómo has estado?

Beck se alejó y ella me miro sonriendo, no respondió nada solo se acercó a darme un abrazo y correspondí a este.

—Sabes cómo me disgustan estas cosas —bufé intentando sonar molesta y ella solo reía.

—Extrañaba verte Jade, lo lamento… nunca pregunté que sentías por ella; no quise meterme. —Sollozaba como si la culpa de todas aquellas semanas dramáticas fueran su culpa

—Cat, no hay nada que decir, no fue culpa de nadie. —No quería escuchar nada mas ya del tema, ciertamente solo quería poder ver a mi mejor amiga como aquella chica risueña y no como rival.

Robbie entró a la cocina y separamos el abrazo.

—Jade tú estabas dando un…

—Ni piensas terminar esa frase si no quieres que el ponche termine en tu estúpida vestimenta —amenacé

Cat soltó una leve risita, Vega comenzó a llamarnos a la mesa pues la cena estaba lista.

La noche buena trascurrió rápida, la cena que rápidamente habíamos elaborado Tori y yo fue perfecta, a decir verdad ella quería una noche buena solamente a mi lado, pero creo que ya era tiempo para que todos habláramos nuevamente así que organicé una pequeña fiesta con todos nuestros amigos cercanos.

Los invitados comenzaron a marcharse y pronto solo quedaba Andre, Cat, Tori y yo.

—Creo que es algo noche pero espero encontrar un taxi —nos explicaba con cierta preocupación Cat, fulminé discretamente con la mirada a mi amigo, rápidamente entendió.

—Cat yo traje a Jade en mi auto, podría llevarte a tu casa si así lo deseas —ofreció de forma un tanto apresurada y torpe, por suerte la pequeña no lo noto y acepto la invitación.

Se marcharon y la casa quedó en silencio con solamente nosotras dos, no era un silencio incómodo, era reconfortante y agradable tenerla para mí.

—Gracias por hacer que la navidad fuera mucho más linda —me decía, mientras se acercaba con sutileza hacia mí y ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Botas Jade? Te encanta ser ligeramente más alta ¿no es verdad? —Me sonreía con esa coquetería que me encanta de ella, con sutileza y dulzura mientras que por mi mente pasaban un sinfín de pensamientos… nada dulces, ni sutiles.

—Sí, es un placer de la vida. —Me aferraba a su cintura pegándola más a mí, deseando poder pasar todos los días de esa manera.

—Tu ego siempre hablando por ti. —Me dedicaba dulces sonrisas entre esas ligeras bromas, seguramente mi sonrisa era igual, de idiota enamorada.

—Bien, dejaré mi ego, si formalmente aceptas ser mi novia.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par

—Creí que con el beso de la mañana…

—No, yo quería pedirlo como se debe y escuchar una respuesta de tus lindos labios.

—Sería estúpido de mi parte que después de todo esto contestara que no. —Fue lo que me dijo, atrayéndome a ella con sus delicados besos en la mejilla y luego dejándome probar con intensidad su boca, fundiéndome con aquel sabor que volvía errático el pulso de mi corazón y separaba mi alma llevándola a otra vida.

—Quiero ser tu novia, yo te quiero Jade… —susurró escapando de mis labios, yo solo podía aferrarme a ella con más fuerza.

—Te adoro Tori…

La tomé en brazos dirigiéndonos a su cuarto…

Era curioso pues el fin del año estaba cerca, año en que conocí el peor dolor que pude haber sentido, luego llego el amor dulce y tierno del que había estado enamorada.

El frío de la mañana fue lo que me hizo despertar, mire el reloj asombrándome que ya fuera más de medio día.

Tori se encontraba abrazada a mí, podía sentir su respiración cálida en mi cuello, su pecho bajaba con lentitud y en su rostro seguía la sonrisa con la que me deseo dulces sueños.

—No había deseado a nadie en esta vida, como te deseo a ti —le susurré besando su frente y alejándome de la cama; tenía el plan de cocinarle un rico almuerzo.

Ella se removió en la cama abrazando la almohada, un susurro escapo de sus labios…

—Jade... vuelve…

—Te amo Tori.

Enternecida de su puchero baje rápidamente a cocinar para volver rápido a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>NA: YAAAA AL FIIIN TERMINE ESTA VAINA.<em>

_Estaba pensando que no iba a terminarlo, pues quería con todas mis ganas y mi ki de super sayajin actualizar Whispering Prayers mi otro fic Jori sin embargo no pude, y la fecha límite del reto es hoy u.u lamento anunciar que ya no pienso hacer el último tema "año nuevo" por lo mismo de que ya se acabó el plazo._

_Gracias por los reviews _

**nunzio Guerrero**** :** Si xD para mi mala suerte tuve muchas cosas encima con las fiestas y al fin podre actualizar este y el otro proyecto espero lo hayas disfrutado, fue amargo al principio pero esperaba fuera muy dulce el final.

**LittleRock17****:** dksajdkjhdkahs te quiero gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo y por existir .w. mi regalo de navidad fuiste tu /u\

**sakuritasan****:** Recuerda que Andre está enamorado de Cat, asi que intentara la lucha, por ahora el Jori fue la pareja principal espero te haya gustado.

**MookieRoo****:** XDDD no sabía que no habías leído el anterior con tanto atareo creí que estaba bien que no me dejaras review ok, ahora si no lo haces te digo, espero te haya gustado el fic.

_PD: ya tengo la mayoría del borrador del próximo capítulo de mi otro fic, sin embargo gracias a LittleRock17 y sus "coqueteos" no he podido actualizar díganle en un review que me regale un tiempo para escribir ;/ porque me enamora y me desvela._

_/u\ sabes que te quiero Little…_


End file.
